Prom Night (Noche de graduación)
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: K' está enamorado de Kula... Kula no sabe exactamente lo que siente por K' y tiene a un patán como novio...Se acerca el baile de graduación de su escuela, y sus respectivos mejores amigos harán lo posible por unirlos. DEDICADO A GothicLOli PatitO DiAmOnD
1. Engaño descubierto!

**HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia romántica sobre una de las parejas más populares de KOF… K' y Kula! Dedicada muy especialmente para GothicLOli PatitO DiAmOnD (sí, si quieres puedes hacer fiesta, amiga XDDDDDD), y a todos aquellos fans de ésta pareja en particular.**

**Ésta historia tratará de situaciones escolares… sí ya se… hay varios fics que tratan sobre los personajes de KOF en la escuela, pero el mío dejará el humor casi completamente de lado, puede que haya uno que otro chistecillo, pero la mayoría de la historia se centrará en las problemáticas de cada adolescente, sobre a quién rayos invitar al baile de graduación, y si ese alguien será la persona definitiva (experiencias de una servidora… chin, ya llovió)**

**Jejejejejeje, como sea… y debido a que mi crossover gustó mucho, tengo pensado hacer una secuela, pero ahora será el crossover KOF-Hora de Aventura-Canaan-Dead or Alive… Ya las ideas rondan por mi cabeza, aunque también pienso incluir OCs para ser los encargados de torturar a los protas, hehehehehehehe… Pueden enviar sus OCs mediante reviews, los primeros 4 serán los ganadores! :P**

**En otro orden de ideas, adelante con la historia!**

(-) (-)

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Todos los derechos reservados.

(-) (-)

**PROM NIGHT (Noche de Graduación)**

(-) (-)

**El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases sonaba sin cesar. Un chico de cabello blanco y piel morena corría a toda prisa por el pasillo, pues no quería llegar tarde a su clase y, por ende, ser reprendido por el profe.**

K': Vamos K'! Puedes hacerlo! Vas a llegar a tiempo!

**Pero, accidentalmente, choca de lleno con una chica de cabello largo de color naranja. Ambos caen al suelo, y al levantar su vista, K' se da cuenta de que chocó con Kula Diamond… La chica de sus sueños… y que tenía por novio a un patán como K9999…**

K': *sorprendido* Cielos, perdón, Kula! Es que llevo prisa y no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de dibujo… *ayuda a Kula a ponerse de pie*

Kula: No es tu culpa, K'… Yo también llevo prisa y no me fijé por dónde iba…

**Ambos sonríen, y en eso llega Mary y agarra a K' del brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando por el pasillo.**

Mary: Vamos a llegar tarde, K'! No debemos permitir que el profe nos vuelva a poner a limpiar retretes con nuestros cepillos de dientes!

K': Pero Mary estaba platicando con Kula!

**Kula no puede evitar reir por esa escena. Sabe que su amigo K' es gran amigo de Mary y viceversa… amigo… Kula reflexionó en esa palabra en particular… Secretamente, la chica sentía algo más por K', aparte de amistad, pero no sabía exactamente QUÉ ERA en concreto… En eso se dio cuenta de algo…**

Kula: VOY A LLEGAR TARDEEEEEEE!

(-) (-)

Profesor: … Muy bien… Joe, pasa a la pizarra y dibuja los componentes del motor del primer Ford que ha existido…

Joe: *gulp*

**Mientras Joe pasaba al frente… **

Mary: Oye K', ya sabes a quién vas a invitar al baile de graduación? Y no me vayas a decir que a Kula, porque ya sabes que ella ya tiene novio…

K': Es que…

Mary: Uuuuiigh! Mira, Kula no es la única chica en éste mundo! Hay muchos peces en el mar!

K': *un poco histérico* Cuales?! Todas las chicas que yo conozco ya tienen con quién ir! Vanessa irá con Ramón, Leona con Iori, Yuki con ese tarado de Kyo, Mai con Andy, Vice con Ralf, Mature con Clark, Shermie con Yashiro, Moe con Shingo, Fio con Marco, Yuri con Robert, King con Ryo, Elisabeth con Ash, May Lee con Dong Hwan, Chae Lim con Jae Hoon, Athena con Kensou, tú con Terry…

Mary: Nop… Hace una semana corté con él…

K': *visiblemente sorprendido* Qué?

Profesor: K' Dash! Mary Ryan! Cállense el hocico!

K' y Mary: Okey, profesor…

(-) (-)

**En el salón donde está Kula…**

Kula: *nota a Nameless muy callado* Oye…

Nameless: … … … …

Kula: Por qué tan callado? Bueno, más de lo normal…

Nameless: Es que… estaba pensando…

Kula: En qué?

Nameless: Ayer Maxima me contó que Mary cortó con Terry la semana pasada…

Kula: Y? No me digas que estás atraído por ella…

Nameless: Pues… *rojo* Sí… Pero no se si me vaya a corresponder…

Kula: Sé lo que sientes, amigo… Acá entre nos, nunca he sentido nada por K9999…

Nameless: Hmph… No me sorprende… A decir verdad, no se por qué eres novia de ese patán…

Kula: … Lo se, pero es que él me insistía tanto que tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer…

Nameless: Y lo hiciste a costa de tu propia felicidad…

Kula: *sigh* Se… podría decir que sí… *observa a K9999 al lado opuesto del salón, alardeando sobre cómo él sólo derrotó al equipo de futbol americano de una prepa rival* Bueno, sigamos estudiando…

Nameless: Sale…

**Y mientras estudiaban, Nameless se hizo una nota mental para un día ayudar a Kula con su dilema con su tarado novio.**

(-) (-)

**Al terminar la hora de dibujo, K' y sus compañeros de salón se prepararon para su clase de educación física, y ahí los equipos de futbol y beisbol se pusieron a entrenar para sus próximos partidos…**

Ralf: *en la caja de bateo* Lánzame tu super curva, amigo!

Billy: Sí!

**Billy lanzó la pelota, y Ralf la mandó a volar muy lejos con un batazo de poder.**

Dong Hwan: *mira la bola volarse l barda* … Órale, Ralf, con esos batazos seguramente venceremos a esos presumidos de la Prepa Norte…

Mary: Sí, pero aun así no hay que cantar victoria tan pronto, muchachos, así que a seguir entrenando!

Equipo de beisbol: SÍ, CAPITANA!

**Mary corrió hacia su posición como tercera base, y mientras Yamazaki le lanzaba al bateador en turno, que era Ryo, pensaba sobre el dilema de su amigo K' y en cómo decirle que dejara a Kula por la paz y buscara a alguien más para que sea su pareja de baile…**

**Pero en eso, alcanza a observar algo que la deja atónita…**

Mary: * con ojos en forma de grandes platos* No… puede… ser… es…

**Lo que ella observó era que… K9999 ESTABA DETRÁS DE LAS GRADAS CON ANGEL… BESÁNDOSE! *inserten música de suspenso aquí*… Y K' estaba PRECISAMENTE SENTADO EN ESA ÁREA Y NO SE DABA CUENTA DE NADA EL MUY MENSO!**

Mary: Demonios… debo hablar con alguien sobre eso… el baile es la próxima semana, y Kula no merece un patán así…

**Con esa problemática en mente, se las ingenió para concentrarse en el entrenamiento.**

(-) (-)

Kula: *con mochila en mano* Hasta mañana, Nameless!

Nameless: Hasta mañana…

**El arma y el clon salieron de su salón de clases, y justo cuando el chico caminaba por los pasillos, sintió que algo, o alguien, lo jalaba hacia el cuarto del conserje.**

Nameless: *asustado* Huh- pero qué- *se tranquiliza al ver quién era* Oh… eres tú, Mary…

Mary: Nameless… tengo que hablar contigo…

(-) (-)

**En el próximo capítulo… El plan para unir a K' y Kula inicia! XD**

**Podrán notar que la pareja secundaria de ésta historia será entre Mary y Nameless… Cómo se me ocurrió esa jalada? Ni yo misma lo se, creo que volví a tener alucinaciones por volver a comer pastelitos marinela caducos, jejejejejejejeje… como sea…**

**Muy pronto el siguiente capi, mientras dejen lindos reviews y propuestas para OCs XDDDDDDDDDDDDD! **


	2. El plan

**Y ahora con ustedes, el segundo capítulo de ésta historia! XDDDD!**

** Lamento mucho la demora, es sólo que pasé por un pequeño "bache inspiracional" (o sea, que mi cerebruto no tenía nada de nada dentro…), además de que éstos últimos días he estado muy ocupada como ayudante de cocinera… ya se imaginarán…**

**La convocatoria para OCs sigue abierta… bueno, haré esto: los primeros 4 lectores que dejen sus reviews a partir de éste capi tendrán su lugar reservado en mi próximo crossover :)!**

**Ya, a lo que truje chencha y vayamos con el capítulo, sí? XDXDDDDDD**

(…) (…)

**En el capítulo anterior, nos quedamos en que Mary descubrió la infidelidad de K9999, y en que ésta arrastró a Nameless hasta el cuarto del conserje… vamos, no sean malpensados…**

Mary: Nameless… tengo que hablar contigo…

Nameless: S-sobre qué?

Mary: Tenías razón sobre ese imbécil de K9999…

Nameless: Sobre lo que te dije el mes pasado después de tu partido de beisbol? De que ese chaparro es un desgraciado?

Mary: Seeee… hace rato lo descubrí besándose con Angel… tu ex…

Nameless: *sorprendido* Que dijiste!? DEBEMOS DECIRLE A KULA QUE SU NOVIO TARADETE LA ES- - -

Mary: *le tapa la boca a Nameless con una mano* No, idiota! Kula tiene que descubrirlo por su propia cuenta.

Nameless: L-lo siento, Mary… *un poco rojo porque Mary lo tocó*

Mary: Bueno, ya hay que irnos a nuestras casas a hacer la tarea de mate… mañana hay que reunirnos aquí a la hora de salida.

Nameless: Sí…

(…) (…)

**En casa de K', éste, Whip y Maxima veían la tele… precisamente un anime(el de su preferencia XD)**

Maxima: *feliz* Ese sí es un buen show! No como esa taranovela de río de lágrimas…

Whip: Querrás decir "Corona de lágrimas", zoquete…

Maxima: Es lo mismo, en cada episodio Victoria Ruffo está llore y llore todo el tiempo, milagro y no se inunda la pantalla…

K': *se levanta del sofá* Como sea… yo iré a hacer la tarea, y de paso revisaré mi face…

Whip: Como quieras, bro…

**Pero K', en vez de hacer la tarea directamente, abrió su face, y revisó sus notificaciones.**

_A __**Ralf Jones**__ le gusta tu estado._

**_Adelheid Bernstein_**_ confirmó tu solicitud de amistad._

**_Soirée Meira_**_ te envió una solicitud de amistad._

_A __**Iori Yagami**__ le gusta tu comentario: "depre en la cocina…"_

**En eso, vio algo que le alegró un poco el ánimo…**

**_Kula Diamond_**_ escribió en tu biografía: "tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo, amigo, en dónde nos vemos?"_

K': *contento, repitiendo en voz alta lo que escribía* Qué… tal si… nos… vemos… en el parque…

**Y la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato…**

**_Kula Diamond_**

_Excelente idea! :3 Te veré allá_

**Y así, K' cerró su face, saltó de la silla y salió de su casa sin despedirse… como si a Max y a Whip les importara, están en babilonia viendo el anime…**

(…) (…)

**En el parque, Kula esperaba pacientemente a su amigo, a aquel del que no estaba segura de lo que sentía…**

Kula: *sentada en una banca, balanceando sus piernas como niña desesperada* Ay, espero que llegue pronto…

**Y justo entonces, K' llegó a la reunión.**

K': Hola, chica *la abraza ligeramente y se ruboriza*

Kula: *emocionada* Qué bueno que llegaste, K'!

**Ambos se sueltan y se miran a los ojos… y sienten una extraña conexión entre ellos… Ambos lo notan y apartan sus vistas, avergonzados.**

Kula: Ehhhh…

K': Sí… sí… yyyyyy… qué haremos?

Kula: Quieres ir a la heladería conmigo?

K': *un poco nervioso* Ehhh… sí, seguro…

**Emocionada, Kula se aferra al brazo de K', y juntos caminan hacia la heladería.**

(…) (…)

**No muy lejos de ahí, Nameless caminaba por las calles, directo a un local de cómics para reunirse con Vice y buscar el número más reciente de The Avengers, cuando en eso alcanza a observar a K' y a Kula caminando juntos y tomados del brazo. Rápidamente, sacó su celular y marcó un número.**

Nameless: Mary… te espero en el local de cómics de la calle 27… tengo algo que contarte…

**Y entonces colgó y corrió hacia el lugar de la reunión…**

**Pero no fue el único que alcanzó a observar lo ocurrido… (N. A.- Chan chan chan chaaaaaannnn…)**

(…) (…)

**El la heladería, K' comía un banana Split sencillo, mientras que Kula saboreaba muy gustosa un sundae triple con extra jarabe de chocolate, frutas rojas y chochitos de colores. Al verla, el chico pensó, 'Cuánto dulce… igualita a Max…'**

Kula: *comiendo su postre* Mmmmm! Esto está delicioso!

K': *un poco tranquilo* Ya lo veo…

Kula: Y dime… qué quieres hacer después?

K': Tal vez podamos ir al cine, hay un estreno que en verdad quiero ver…

Kula: *con cara pensativa* Hmmmmmm… eso depende de cual película sea…

K' *piensa: Vamos, K'… piensa en una peli que le guste a Kula… tienes que empezar bien las cosas con ella para algún día tener una oportunidad…* Ehhhh… Tinkerbell?

Kula: Síiiiii! Vayamos A-HO-RA!

K' *sorprendido* Huh?!

**Sin aviso alguno, Kula tomó a K' del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando hacia el cine. A pesar de esa situación, podemos ver a K' con una sonrisa en su rostro…**

(…) (…)

**Por otro lado, en el local de cómics, Nameless y Vice leían varios cómics al azar, cuando Mary llegó al lugar, saludó al dueño del local y se dirigió a sus amigos.**

Mary: Hola, N… hola, Vice…

Nameless: *extrañado por el apodo de Mary* "N"?

Mary: Nameless se oye medio macabro… así que te llamaré N.

Vice: *sonríe* N se oye genial, jeje…

Nameless: Como sea…

Mary: Y para qué me citaste, N!?

Nameless: Es que… *aclara su garganta* vi a Kula y a K' tomados del brazo, paseando…

**Al oir eso, ambas chicas caen al suelo de manera animesca XD**

Mary: *se pone de pie en un flash* En serio?

Nameless: Sí…

Vice: *aun en el suelo, se sienta como indio* Pero yo creí que Kula andaba con ese tontejo del "cuatro nueves"…

Mary: No es por intrigar, Vice, pero yo vi a ese estúpido poniéndole el cuerno a la pobre…

Vice: *visiblemente sorprendida* Chale…

Nameless: Como sea… chicas, debemos formular un plan para unir a esos dos tórtolos…

Mary y Vice: *levantan una ceja al mismo tiempo* "Plan"? De qué chines y jotas hablas?

Nameless: Sí… pude notar muy de lejos que hay cierta química entre ellos, aunque Kula no está segura de sus sentimientos por K'… hay que darles un pequeño empujón para que así estén juntos…

Vice: Woooow… me sorprende de ti, N… te estás volviendo todo un Cupido…

Nameless: Bueno… tengo una razón… *observa de reojo a Mary, quien ojeaba un tomo de One Piece en la sección de mangas junto a ellos* Y bien, están conmigo, chicas?

Mary: Cuenta conmigo!

Vice: Y conmigo, todo con tal de hundir a la mariposita angelical del "cuatro nueves"…

**Los tres hacen un pacto de sangre, y cuando Nameless pone su mano sobre la de Mary, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Mary sintió lo mismo, y Vice los observó a ambos con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.**

(…) (…)

**Rato después, K' llevaba a Kula a su casa, luego de pasar una tarde muy divertida.**

Kula: La película estuvo sensacional, K'! Gracias por invitarme a verla!

K': *feliz* Qué bueno que te gustó, Kula… *llegan al umbral de la casa de Kula* Bien, ya estás en casa… *se pone sus lentes de sol* Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Kula: *sorprende a K' con un beso en la mejilla* hasta mañana, K', y… de nuevo… gracias por ésta tarde inolvidable… *sonríe con felicidad y entra a su casa para cerrar la puerta por dentro*

**K' no cabía de la emoción… Kula lo besó… KULA LO BESÓ! Después de todo tenía oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños. Con ese pensamiento en mente, caminó hacia su casa, y al llegar, entró a su cuarto y lanzó un grito de emoción que tenía contenido en todo el trayecto.**

(…) (…)

**En la sala de la casa de K´… Maxima y Whip seguían viendo animes…**

K´*voz desde su cuarto* WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maxima: *alza una ceja* Y ese loco?

Whip: Sepa la bola…

(…) (…)

**En el próximo capítulo, K9999 se entera de que Kula salió con K', y como todo novio posesivo, no lo toma nada bien. Y el caos se desatará en el entrenamiento del equipo de beis por ese motivo… y justo antes del partido de campeonato… *GASP!***

**En éste capi agregué una pizca de humor, ES QUE NO PUDE EVITARLO! Pero prometo que el tercer capi retomará toda seriedad, y las cosas se pondrán muy emocionantes**

**Mientras eso pasa, dejen sus reviews! n_n! Hora de volver a mi trabajo como pinche! XDDDDDDDDXXDDDDX!**


	3. Pelea por celos

**Y ya de nuevo estoy de vuelta, después de casi un mes desde que actualicé ésta historia… es que ahora mi bache inspiracional fue más profundo… en serio, mil disculpas… GOMEN! **

**Parte de esa tardanza fue el pensar cómo hacer que las cosas transcurran en éste tercer capi, pues quería hacerlo lo más sin chiste posible, espero que les guste.**

***pensando: y además del p/(/%%$# wi-fi de mi barrio que había estado desconectado hasta ahora…-_-***

**Y mil gracias a los y las que han seguido ésta historia, eso me da ánimos para seguir adelante :3**

**Bueno, ya basta de cháchara y vayamos a lo que truje XDDDDD**

(…) (…)

**NOTA (EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR NO LA PUSE, PERO A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA SINCERAMENTE? PERO POR SI LAS MOSCAS, LA PONDRÉ XDDDDD):** Todos los personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Todos los derechos reservados.

(…) (…)

**En el episodio anterior, K' y Kula salieron juntos por primera vez, y eso provocó que Nameless le pidiera ayuda a Mary y a Vice para ejecutar un plan para unirlos…**

**Pero como nunca falta un prietito en el arroz, alguien más observó lo sucedido… y ese alguien caminó hacia la casa de K9999.**

(…) (…)

**K9999 estaba muy concentrado en su casa, jugando a Call of Duty en una batalla en línea, cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta.**

K9999: *molesto, le pone pausa al juego* Rayos… quién podrá ser…

**El chico camina hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, observa a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirlo en un juego tan importante…**

K9999: Misty… a qué debo el "honor" de tu visita, eh?

Misty: *dibuja una sonrisa irónica en su rostro* Bueno, disculpa por interrumpir lo que sea que hacías, pero tengo algo que te podría interesar…

K9999: Hmmm?

**La rubia sacó su celular de su bolso, y le mostró al chico una foto de Kula comiendo helado alegremente con…**

K9999: *furioso* QUÉ HACE **MI** NOVIA CON ESE IMBÉCIL DE K'!?

Misty: Heheh… por lo que yo se, te ves a escondidas con esa zorra de Angel… cómo puedes tener el descaro de decir que Kula es tu novia? Sólo la estás usando para llamar la atención de todos…

K9999: *se encoge de hombros* Y eso a mi qué? Kula es mía, y K' me cae muy mal… te aseguro que ese bastardo lamentará haberse metido con MI CHICA…

Misty: *mueve su cabeza y piensa: No se por qué le dije eso a ese cabeza dura…* Bueno, haz lo que quieras, no te detendré… Pero una cosa sí te digo… Kula se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad eres y te mandará a volar…

**Y al decir eso, la rubia se retira. K9999 sólo lanza un bufido y vuelve a la sala de estar, pensando en mil y una formas de darle una lección a K' por meterse con su propiedad.**

(…) (…)

**Han pasado dos días desde la primer "cita" de K' y Kula, y durante esos dos días, Mary, Nameless y Vice se valieron de todas sus artimañas para hacerlos que se juntaran "casualmente" durante las horas de receso en la escuela… y la rubia tuvo el "descaro" de hacerles notas falsas para que se juntaran en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad. Ahí, ella los vio divertirse de lo lindo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro…**

**En la prepa, el equipo de beisbol calentaba motores a cara del partido final contra sus rivales de la Preparatoria Norte. Como siempre, K' los veía desde las gradas.**

Entrenador: Muchachos, acérquense por favor… *los chicos dejan de hacer lo que hacían y se acercan a su coach* Quiero decirles que el pitcher para éste partido será Billy Kane.

Billy: *feliz* Sí, entrenador! No le fallaré!

Entrenador: Y ya saben los demás en qué posición estarán… Mary Ryan en primera base, Ryo Sakazaki en segunda, Kim Dong Hwan en tercera, Kim Jae Hoon será el parador en corto, Robert Garcia, Ryuji Yamazaki y Malin en los jardines, Fio Germi como receptora, y Ralf Jones será el bateador designado.

Todos: SÍ ENTRENADOR!

Entrenador: Bien muchachos, ahora pueden seguir entr—

K9999: K' DASH! EN DÓNDE TE ESCONDES, IMBÉCIL!

Todos voltean hacia la causa del grito…

Ryo: Qué rayos haces aquí, enano?

K9999: QUÉ TE IMPORTA, ESTÚPIDO! *le da un puñetazo a Ryo en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo* Debilucho…

Ryo: …

Entrenador: *molesto* Oye jovencito, haga el favor de irse de aquí, no queremos problem-

K9999: *le da una patada al abdomen del entrenador* NO HABLE!

Yamazaki: OYE! QUÉ TE CREES TÚ, PEDAZO DE ESTIÉRCOL!

Jae Hoon: POR QUÉ GOLPEAS AL ENTRENADOR! ÉL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TUS PROBLEMAS!

Robert: si tienes problemas con K', resuélvelos con él. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus ataques de ira…

K9999: Y QUIÉN PIDIÓ SU OPINIÓN, MARICAS! *manda a volar a Robert con una patada al costado, dejándolo revolcarse del dolor*

Ralf: *enojado* YA BASTA, ENANO! *corre hacia él para atacarlo*

K9999: *sonríe* Imbécil… NO TE METAS CON EL REY DEL MUNDO! *su brazo se transforma en metralleta y ataca a Ralf con varios impactos, ante el asombro de los demás*

Mary: RALF! *corre hacia K9999* AHORA VERÁS!

**Ambos pelean cruentamente, siendo Mary la que más recibe golpes. En las gradas, K' ya no aguanta más… ese lunático ha lastimado seriamente a varios de sus amigos… así que salta de su posición y corre hacia el campo de batalla para ayudar a su amiga.**

K': *detiene uno de los puñetazos de K9999 que se dirigía a Mary* YA BASTA, ESTÚPIDO! ME QUIERES? AQUÍ ME TIENES!

K9999: *dibuja una sonrisa malvada* Pagarás por meterte con mi chica, tarado!

**K9999 le da un violentísimo puñetazo a K', y éste se lo devuelve rápidamente. Mientras eso pasaba, Billy y Dong Hwan corrían hacia la oficina del director para avisarle lo que pasaba.**

**Ambos chicos seguían dándose con todo, mientras los demás auxiliaban a Robert, Ralf y al entrenador para ver si estaban bien, viendo con pena que Robert seguía retorciéndose del dolor.**

Mary: Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, chicos! Se ve muy mal!

Yamazaki: Eso es para llevarlo al hospital, capitana! No se preocupen, yo lo llevaré allá!

Entrenador: De prisa, Yamazaki!

Yamazaki: Sí entrenador! Ryo, capitana, ayúdenme por favor!

**Yamazaki, Mary y Ryo llevaron a Robert hacia al jeep del primero, y de inmediato se fueron a todo motor al hospital de la ciudad, mientras la pelea continuaba.**

(…) (…)

**K9999, en su furia, tenía a K' hecho un guiñapo. Los que permanecían en la escena intentaron detenerlo, pero éste los mandaba a volar con una patada. K' apenas podía ponerse de pie, mientras K9999 se acercaba a él con una sonrisa demencial en su horrible cara.**

K9999: Te voy a matar, imbécil, para que ya no te metas con mi chica…

**Y cuando estaba a punto de asestarle en golpe final…**

Voz femenina: YA BASTA, K9999! SUFICIENTE!

**La dueña de esa voz era Kula Diamond, quien era acompañada por Billy, Dong Hwan y el director de la escuela.**

Director: Suficiente, jovencito! Vendrás conmigo a la dirección!

K9999: … … …

**Kula se acercó a él y le plantó tremenda bofetada en su rostro, sorprendiéndolo.**

K9999: *sorprendido* Pero qué-

Kula: *con lágrimas en los ojos* Ya me enteré de todo… te estás viendo con Angel a mis espaldas…

K9999: *intentando excusarse* Eso no es ciert-

Kula: *lo interrumpe* NO DIGAS MÁS MENTIRAS! Misty me lo contó todo…

K9999: *piensa: maldita ramera…*

Kula: Al principio no le creí, pero Mary me lo confirmó todo antes de su entrenamiento… Y AHORA LE HACES ESTO A MIS AMIGOS! Maldigo el día en el que acepté ser tu novia… puedes despedirte de lo nuestro, prque desde éste momentos terminamos…

**Al decir eso, Kula da media vuelta y corre hacia la salida de la escuela, bañada en llanto. K9999 observa impotente la escena mientras el director lo llevaba a su oficina.**

(…) (…)

**En el hospital de la ciudad, las heridas de Robert fueron valoradas.**

Doctor: Tiene dos costillas fracturadas. Tendrá que permanecer aquí para descartar heridas internas graves.

Entrenador: Demonios…

Mary: Ese K9999 es un estúpido…

**En ese momento, Nameless, Vice, K´ y los demás miembros del equipo llegaron al nosocomio.**

Nameless: MARY! *corre hacia ella y la toma por los hombros* Cielos, estás muy golpeada! Ya te revisó el doctor?!

Vice: *con una sonrisa picarona* Ay N, de perdida disimula…

Mary: *sin hacer caso a Vice* Sí, N… estoy bien… pero me siento mal por Kula…

Nameless: Sí, yo también…

**Los dos se miran a los ojos, y se abrazan por impulso.**

Vice: *alejando a los demás* Bien, chicos, aquí no hay nada que ver… hagan el favor de retirarse, todos hacemos mal tercio…

(…) (…)

**Afuera del hospital, Kula estaba sentada en una de las bancas, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, cuando K' sale del lugar y se acerca a ella con toda sutileza.**

Kula: K'…

K': Siento que hayas terminado con K9999, Kula…

**Los ojos de Kula vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas y abraza a K' con todas sus fuerzas, llorando con ganas. K' no atina a hacer nada más que corresponder al abrazo y susurrarle palabras reconfortantes…**

(…) (…)

**En el próximo capítulo… El baile de graduación ya se acerca! Todos se preparan para ese gran día, y mientras eso pasa, los sentimientos de K', Kula, Nameless y Mary saldrán a flote (esto se pondrá bueno XDDDDD)!**

**Aquí lo tienen, como lo prometí… un capítulo serio, sí que me fue muy difícil hacerlo debido al payaso que baila en mi cerebro todo el tiempo, pero conseguí calmarlo un poco viendo los 9 OVAS de Hellsing que hay hasta éste momento (ya se me cuecen las habas por ver el décimo jijijijijijijijijiji…).**

**Y hablando de Hellsing… me nació una idea para hacer una historia sobre esa serie tan genial, en la cual la ex conductora Karly volverá a la carga, pero ahora de una forma diferente! Ahí incursionaré por vez primera en el mundo de los fics clasificación M debido a la cantidad de violencia y cosas sugestivas que contendrá… pero esa historia comenzaré a publicarla cuando termine ésta, sólo faltan dos capis más XDDDDDD**

**Pues por ahora los dejo, chavos y chavas! Dejen sus reviews y recuerden: Consumir reggaetón puede ser nocivo para sus neuronas!**


	4. Sentimientos recíprocos

**Ahora sí… el cuarto y penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia tan interesante! Al fin pude tomarme un tiempo para escribirlo, pues últimamente el trabajo no cesaba (soy dueña de mi propio negocio de compra-venta de comida chatarra y sus derivados XDDD), y ahorita que todo está tranquilo… pues tomé lápiz y papel y manos a la obra!**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer ésta historia y por tenerme paciencia LOL! **

**Agradecimientos: GothicLOli PatitO DiAmOnD, hiroko3270, ringodash y gumballcita :3. También a todas aquellas con quienes hice amistad por medio de éste sitio XDDD**

**Ok, vayamos con el show, síiiiiiiii? *carita de perro***

(…) (…)

**NOTA:** Bla bla bla bla… creo que ya se la saben… SNK Playmore bla bla bla… ¬¬

(…) (…)

**K' y Kula permanecieron abrazados por espacio de 10 minutos, a ese punto Kula ya había dejado de llorar… en ese mismo momento, Vice había salido del hospital, y vio la escena. No pudo evitar sonreir de oreje a oreja y decir para sí "Ese arroz ya se coció…", después entró nuevamente al nosocomio para robar una tacita de café.**

**El chico soltó a la pelinaranja y la miró directo a los ojos mientras le secaba algunas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro… K' quedó en trance al verlos… pero reaccionó de inmediato y aclaró** **su garganta.**

K': *ejem* Eeeeehhhh… Kula…

Kula: Sí?

K': Quieres…

Kula: Sí?

K': *re nervioso* Ehhhh… QUIERESIRATOMARUNHELADOCONMI GO!?

Kula: *sonríe un poco* Claro… pero yo pensé que querías ir al partido de beisbol… todos irán a verlo…

K': *sonríe* Está bien… iremos…

(…) (…)

**Por fin… Llegó el día esperado por todos… El baile de graduación… Todos los estudiantes (menos K9999, pues fue expulsado por el alboroto que causó) preparaban sus mejores galas. K', en cambio, estaba en su casa revisando su Facebook y viendo anime al mismo tiempo… **

Maxima: oye chico, vas a ir al baile?

K': No, Max, no tengo con quién ir…

Whip: Sabes hermanito? Kula está más que disponible, si fuera tu me aplicaría de inmediato!

Maxima: *con cara de WTF* Oye Whip, no me sabía esas mañas tuyas…

Whip: *le da un zape al cyborg* ES SOLO UN DECIR, TARADO! SABES QUE SOY PAREJA DE KRIZALID!

Maxima: Jejejejejeje…

K': No lo se…

Maxima: Vamos wey, anímate!

K': … … … … … lo voy a pensar…

Whip: Como quieras, carnal, después no te quejes… Vamos al centro comercial, no quieres algo?

K': Después voy yo, hermanita.

Maxima: Okey, chico…

**En cuanto Max y Whip se fueron, K' entró al perfil de Kula y le escribió un mensaje:**

_"Kula… no quero ser tan directo, pero… QUIERES ACOMPAÑAME AL BAILE ÉSTA NOCHE?"_

**Al enviarlo, el chico ni siquiera se esperó a recibir una respuesta, pues cerró su sesión, apagó la PC y salió a pasear para despajar su mente (N.A.- suspenso suspenso…)**

(…) (…)

**Por otro lado, Mary caminaba hacia una zapatería para comprar un par de tacones que combinaran con el vestido que compró en el centro comercial, cuando en eso se encontró con su ex, Terry Bogard. Al verse, ambos no dudaron en sonreir, acercarse y chocar nudillos a manera de saludo, pues a pesar de ya no ser novios, seguían siendo mejores amigos.**

Mary: Qué rollo Ter? También comprando zapatos?

Terry: Qué hay, Mary!? Creí que ya te habías olvidado de la raza, ahora que eres campeona colegial de beisbol!

Mary: Pues aquí me tienes… con los pies bien plantados en el suelo! *sonríe como idiota* Y me enteré que irás al baile con Bonne… Picarón! *le guiña un ojo*

Terry: *rojo* Eh… sí… hehehehehe…. Y… ya tienes pareja?

Mary: *avergonzada* Pues… aun no…

Terry: *sonríe pícaramente* Genial… pues me dijo un pajarito… que en el local de historietas hay una personita que quiere salir contigo…

Mary: *extrañada* Debe ser una broma, Terrence Bogard…

Terry: He, hablo muy en serio, Mary Ryan… tu admirador secreto te está esperando en éste momento… será mejor que vayas…

Mary: Pero debo comprar unos zap—

Terry: Eso ya está cubierto, rompecorazones. Ahora VEEEEEEE!

**El chico empujó a la rubia hacia la dirección del local de historietas, sin hacer caso de las objeciones de ésta. Cuando Mary se perdió de vista, Terry sacó el celular y marcó un número.**

Terry: El ratón se dirige al queso. Repito: el ratón se dirige al queso…

(…) (…)

**Mary llegó a paso de carrera al local de historietas, saludó al encargado, recorrió los stands, y el único conocido que encontró fue…**

Mary: Nameless…

Nameless: H-hola Mary…

Mary: Me dijeron que aquí encontraría a alguien que quiere invitarme al baile de hoy en la noche…

Nameless: *rojo* Eeeehh… claro… el baile… lo olvidé…

Mary: ya tienes pareja N?

Nameless: No…

Mary: Hmmm… ni yo…

**Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, mientras tomaban un comic cada uno y lo hojeaban…**

Mary: *hojeando un tomo de Batman* Yyyyyyyy…

Nameless: *hojeando un tomo de Wolverine* Pueeeeesssss…

Mary: Qué tal si…

Nameless: Qué tal si…

**De nuevo, silencio…**

Mary: *lanza un suspiro* N…

Nameless: Sí?

Mary: Qué tal si…

**De repente, un nerd demasiado gordo y con la cara llena de granos empujó a Nameless para tomar un tomo de Superman. La fuerza del movimiento hizo que el chico quedara frente a frente con Mary… sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, sus corazones latían a mil por hora… y Mary atinó a decir una cosa…**

Mary: N… Acaso tú eres esa persona que quiere salir conmigo…?

Nameless: *anonadado viendo los ojos de Mary* … Sí… soy yo… Mary…

**Ambos se acercaron lentamente, y juntaron sus labios en un leve roce. No fue un beso completamente, pero ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos…**

Nerd: *observa la escena* … Locos… *se retira*

**Ambos se separan y sonríen como idiotas mientras se abrazaban.**

Mary: *ruborizada* Cielos… eso fue…

Nameless: *más rojo que una cereza* Asombroso…

Mary: Sí…

Nameless: Y entonces…

Mary: Sí N… iré contigo al baile… y sé que sonará atrevido, pero… algún día me gustaría que fueras mi novio…

Nameless: *suelta a Mary y alza un puño al aire* SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mary: *le da un codazo a su ahora pareja* Ya! No hagas tanto escándalo, torpe!

Nameless: *avergonzado* Sí, lo siento…

**Luego de esa bochornosa escena, Mary y Nameless salieron del local tomados de la mano, y caminaron hacia el centro comercial.**

**No muy lejos de ahí, el nerd los observó y se acercó a una chica misteriosa.**

Nerd: *a la chica* Misión cumplida… Nagase…

Nagase: *sonríe* Excelente, Owen… *saca su celular* Ahora le avisaré a Terry acerca de esto, y después me alistaré para el baile… *su sonrisa crece* Rock babeará por mi!

(…) (…)

**En el último capítulo… Nah, mejor no les digo! Se los dejaré como sorpresa! Solo una cosa… K' verá la respuesta de Kula?**

**En éste capi me centré más que nada a resolver el problema romántico de Nameless y Mary, y prometo que en el capi final habrá muchas sorpresas, sobre todo con la pareja principal de ésta historia XDD**

**Muy pronto la conclusión de ésta historia, al igual que la historia de Hellsing que estoy preparando en la estufa!**

**No olviden sus reviews y recuerden: escuchar a JB puede ser nocivo para su estómago XDDDDDXXXDDDDD**

(…) (…)


End file.
